El Poder de Tres Guerreras
by Lady Maring
Summary: Cuando Hermione, Luna, y Ginny creen a ver perdido todo, se dan cuenta que es solo el principio de el final,acompaña a estas brujitas a defender el mundo magico y sus seres queridos. ¡Regrese! historia Reeditada
1. Pesadilla

_Espero les guste esta historia, como ya sabrán los personajes nos son míos solo los tomo prestado jeje_.

**Pesadilla**

Para esta historia les recomiendo la canción de la oreja de van gogh dulce locura, bueno sin esperar mas que comience la historia.

--

Una noche fría, con vientos muy fuertes se aloja a las a fueras de el castillo de Hogwart, estamos sobre las nubes grises en el cielo pero a medida descendemos, se muestra las escenas mas horribles que una persona quisiera apreciar, la batalla final ha dado comienzo y ya ha cobrado sus primeras victimas.

Muchas son las familias que lloran a sus seres queridos y muchas más que se cuestionan si en verdad esta guerra traerá algo bueno.

-¿Por que?- Grita una rubia de ojos celeste cielo mientras sostenía la mano de el que fue su padre

-¿Por que los mataron?- Decía en un susurro una pelirroja en estado de Shock mientras sus manos se apretaban el cuello e intentaba respirar

-¿Por que me dejaron sola?- decía una castañita ahogada en llanto abrazando a sus padres

-¿Por que te fuisteis papa?- Le reclamo la blonda

Tres jóvenes lloraban, gritaban y les hacían esas preguntas a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, que culpa tenían ellos de que sus hijas pelearan, miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente de las tres jóvenes, como recordatorio de la vida que fue y que en cuestión de minutos desapareció.

--

-Mamá, Papá y ahora que haré- decía una desesperada Hermione, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y miel mostraban ira, odio y una profunda tristeza, su brillo se había esfumado, en un arranque de locura perdió totalmente la calma, y empezó a correr al bosque prohibido.

--

Algo similar pasaba a unos pocos metros, una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes se mantenía callada junto al cadáver de su padre, Luna se preguntaba que haría ahora.

Esos ojos que mostraban inocencia, ganas de vivir, se perdieron en algún punto donde la guerra los mato, ahora solo había dolor, lagrimas derramadas caían ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de su padre, y sintió el deseo de perderse, de morir, para estar junto a el, junto a su padre, corrió sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida hacia el lago negro.

--

-¿Por que no estuviste ahí ron?- Grito la pelirroja a su hermano, este solo lloraba y tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo

-¿Por que los dejaron?- seguía la pelirroja mientras caía de rodias cerca de sus padres, Molly y Arthur yacían ahí con una profunda herida en el pecho.

-¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes de sus hijos les ayudo?- les cuestiono viendo a la mayoría de sus hermanos, por primera ves no sintió amor hacia sus hermanos, sintió un profundo odio, el manto oscuro cubría su alma.

-¿Por qué yo no los salve?- se regaño, -yo no estuve con ustedes, no les di mi apoyo, solo pensé en mi, me advirtieron que la guerra no era un juego y no les creí, ahora pago caro mi error-

Ginny la ultima y la única mujer de de los Weasly en mucho tiempo, lloraba la perdida de sus padres, y gritaba con todo el dolor que su cuerpo mostraba, se rectorcilla en el césped y pedía que ayudaran a sus padres, ¡es que ellos no podían estar muertos!, Harry la quiso ayudar pero ella no se lo permitió, tambaleante se paro, vio a sus padre por ultima ves, miro el cielo, era noche todavía, la luna alumbraba a duras penas el lugar, dando ese toque macabro al sitio, y sin mas salio corriendo frente a los ojos de sus hermanos y Harry.

--

Hermione llego al bosque prohibido, grandes árboles de años de antigüedad se alzaban imponentes, ruidos tenebrosos se escuchaban, sonido de animales que quizás ya estaban al acecho de algún intruso que osara pasar el limite, un ambiente húmedo, frío y oscuro, se adentro a toda velocidad, ya no pensaba solo quería que ese dolor parara, que esa presión en su pecho cesara, no seguir viviendo, se adentro es esa neblina de oscuridad de el lugar derramando todas las lagrimas que tenia y que era el dolor de su alma.

--

Luna seguía corriendo hacia el lago, se lograba ver una espejo negro, su agua movía lentamente, aguardando, esperando a su victima, escondiendo en sus profundidades tesoros de valor incalculable, pero también peligros de proporciones grandes, la blonda lloraba y empezó a gritar el nombre de su madre y su padre con infinito dolor, ahora estaba sola, no había nadie que estuviera para ella, y vio el lago negro alumbrado por la luna y una silueta desquiciada se asomo en su rostro ahí, en el lago encontró su solución, **la muerte**.

--

Ginny corrió con toda la fuerza que tenia, escuchaba los llamados de sus hermanos, pero no se detendría, ahora no, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, corrió con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontraba en lo alto del barranco del muerto. Una idea loca se le ocurrió y así se dirigió a la sima ahí terminaría todo su dolor.

--

Hermione dejo de correr y vio alrededor, la sombra de los árboles daba al lugar el aspecto tétrico, que a cualquiera asustaría, pero ese no era su caso, camino y adelante vio a un grupo de dementotes, esa era la solución, se acerco a ellos despacio, ellos la miraron y se abalanzaron sin dudarlo un momento, Hermione no puso nada de su parte por defenderse solo quería dormir, sintió el dolor, como si fueran a despedazarla, sintió como cada uno de los dementores absorbía su vida, pero ya nada importaba y después solo oscuridad, una pequeña esfera en color plateada salía de su cuerpo, su alma ya estaba afuera y los dementores estaban mas que dispuestos a quedarse con ella.

--

Luna siguió corriendo se detuvo a la orilla de el lago vio su imponente tamaño, giro sobre si misma para ver por ultima ves el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre, y sin mas se lanzo al lago. Luna sintió el agua helada paralizar su cuerpo, vio como poco se sumergía sin fuerza, como algo, la halaba hasta el fondo, y pensó en las sirenas, ella la ayudarían a reunirse con sus padres, lo ultimo que vio antes de sumergirse mas en la oscuridad de la profundidad de el lago fueron unos ojos amarillos.

--

Ginny iba corriendo quería terminar de una buena ves su existencia, se abría paso, pero el viento de esa noche no estaba de su parte, la botaba y hacia que rodara golpeándose con las rocas, con las ramas salientes que estaban en su camino, su cuerpo ya estaba ensangrentado, pero llego a la sima, vio a todas las personas, contemplo todo el dolor que dejaba la guerra, "_de que servia ganarle a Voldemort, si el le había arrancado lo que tanto quería"_, y sin mas se arrojo al precipicio con la vana esperanza que ya no estaría sola, su cuerpo descendía como en cámara lenta, su falda de colegio se mecía lentamente y el precipicio la recibía contento.

--

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les guste, se que esta medio raro pero en el próximo entenderán por que, ya saben si encuentran errores u horrores me dicen o si no les gusta también jaja.


	2. Despertares

_Espero les guste esta historia, como ya sabrán los personajes nos son míos solo los tomo prestado_.

_Para esta parte les recomiendo la canción **The Rasmus- Open My Eyes**_

** DESPERTARES**

Los dementores se acercaban, sus capas ondeaban y su olor putrefacto llenaba la atmósfera, su cara escondida detrás de una capucha para que los ojos de los magos no soportaran su presencia.

Esta noche sobresalía, como diciendo que ellos ya no eran gobernados por mano de hombre, sus mano grises, viscosa y con pústulas se levantaban mientras se acercaban a su victima.

Danzaban a su alrededor, _la danza de la muerte_, los sin almas estaban a centímetros de el alma de Hermione, ya la tenían en sus manos esa hermosa perla, pero justo en ese instante dos siluetas aparecieron, sus cuerpos brillaban con el brillo de un patronus, pero la forma de personas, la esfera que había salido de el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a decender hasta introducirse nuevamente en ella, el alma de la ojimiel regresaba a su cuerpo, despertó, al abrir sus ojos sintió un gran dolor, como si le hubieran lanzados muchos crucios.

Vio que seguía viva, se tocaba para encontrar alguna herida pero no encontró nada, miro hacia adelante y vio unas siluetas que la protegían, creando un campo de energía, que repelía a los dementores, y fue entonces que los reconoció las siluetas eran sus padres, que la miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras repelían a esas horribles criaturas, ella a pesar de su dolor se levanto, aunque con dificultad, llego hasta donde ellos estaban, alegre de estar con sus padres, su madre la miraba con mucha ternura pero también con decepción y eso le dolió a la castaña, Hermione veía que su mamá y papá le hablaban pero no escuchaba nada, intento calmarse, se concentró y así pudo escuchar las palabras de sus padres.

-¿Hermione por que haces esto?- le dijo su madre mientras mantenía el campo de fuerza

-Nosotros te amamos y te dimos nuestra vida para fueras feliz- le valva su padre mientras lanzaba energía de sus manos para alejar a los sin alma.

- ¡Lucha Hermione!- gritaron ambos padres -¡No te rindas!-

-¡Libérate de esta trampa!- Grito su madre para que su hija reaccionara.

Hermione se sintió muy feliz, su papa y su mama estaban ahí con ella, no habían muerto, su corazón latía rápidamente, se sentía muy feliz. Ella los escuchaba atentamente.

-¡Tu eres nuestro arco iris!- Dijo su madre con una cara que irradiaba mucho amor y ternura.

-¡Tu inteligencia no es más que tu valor hija mía!- Decía el señor Granger con mucha decisión.

-¡Sigue viva amor, nosotros te protegeremos aun en la muerte!- dijeron los padre de manera tal que sus voces sonaban fuertes protegiéndolas de esas bestias que la rodeaban y que la miraban como un cazador a su presa haciendo sonidos espeluznantes y chocando con la barrera desesperados por su comida.

Hermione mantuvo su vista fija en sus padres y comprendió sus palabras, sintió todo el amor que ellos irradiaban y con ellos saco la fuerza necesaria para acabar de una ves por todas esa pesadilla.

-¡Pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien!- Dijo en vos alta miro a su alrededor y observo a los dementores, esta ves ella no se dejaría vencer

La castaña se sitúo en le centro de la barrera que habían creados sus padres y su cuerpo empezó a brillar con una luz plateada, con sus manos invoco un hermoso patronus de una nutria, pero después su forma parecía una hermosa mujer guerrera -¡Atenas!- dijo en su interior, y así una fuerte luz cubrió el lugar, los dementores huían de esa luz que les provocaba un dolor intenso.

Y así en medio de la luz Hermione abrazo a sus padres, luego todo desapareció y el lugar donde estaban quedo en silencio, en la oscuridad como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Una brisa acaricio los árboles, y en el cielo la luna brillaba con más intensidad, dando principio a algo que marcaría el destino de la guerra.

----

-Luna se quedaba sin aire en sus pulmones y la criatura la seguía halando, ella sabia que pronto moriría, que lo que hacia no estaba bien, pero quería ver a sus padres, solo eso, cerro los ojos ya no tenia aire, de repente se sintió mas liviana ya no la halaban, el frío que tenia fue remplazado por una tibia sensación de seguridad y algo mas.

Se sentía amada, no se sentía sola, abrió sus ojos y vio a sus padres. Su madre con su hermoso cabello dorado y ojos azules sonriéndole.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?- Pregunto, la mujer solo le sonrío mas

-¡no mi amor no estas en el cielo!, estas viva como tienes que ser- fue su contestación.

-¿Pero por que yo?, ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!, ¡No me dejen sola por favor!- rogaba a su madre, ella movió la cara señalando algo, Luna la seguía, vio a su padre pelando con las sirenas, con su varita en mano en forma de tridente, eran muchas y no podría ganar y entonces se percato, su madre había formado una burbuja de aire y era por eso que podía respirar.

- ¿Sabes mi pequeña luna, el por que de tu nombre?-

-Ella negó con la cabeza, el día en que tú naciste fue el día más feliz para nosotros, tu vinisteis a ser una lumbrera para nuestras vida, ¡mi hermosa luna!, se que es difícil amor pero tu padre y yo te queremos con todo nuestro ser, y deseamos que seas feliz-

- Todavía no es tiempo que mueras, ¡vive!, vive con toda tu intensidad y así nosotros seremos felices- dijo la madre, sus ojos tenían una luz propia angelical se podría decir

Luna escuchaba atenta a su madre sus ojos volvían a resplandecer y la vida de esos hermosos ojos azules estaba presente, mas fuerte que nunca, -¡lo haré mama!- luna coloco sus manos en su pecho estiro las piernas un poco su cuerpo empezó a brillar en un tono rojo eléctrico, -¡¡¡tornado de agua!!!!- Grito, El agua empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Luna y un remolino se formo tomando por sorpresas a las sirenas que no pudieron hacer nada y quedaron aturdidas.

Su padre se acerco hasta donde se encontraba ella y su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se abrazaron los tres. Pequeños aros de agua los envolvieron hasta perderse, no quedo ninguno de ellos en ese lugar.

No había ni sirenas, ni remolino, ni Luna ni sus padres.

---

Ginny empezó a caer, sabia que de un momento a otro su cuerpo quedaría destrozado en las rocas del fondo de ese precipicio.

Abrió sus ojos y vio las rocas que formaban lanzas en sus picos, moriría destrozada antes de tocar el suelo, su vida acabaría muy pronto, cerró nuevamente sus ojos a esperar su final, mientras avanzaba la tierra tembló y vio la imagen de una guerrera en piedra con un escudo y una lanza, sus ojos vislumbraron una roca y dio de lleno con ella, sus huesos hicieron una horrible ruido, su brazo izquierdo dolía y su pierna derecha tenia una poción anormal, la roca se Safo y empezó a descender, llevando con ella a Ginny las ramas que estaban en la pendiente la arañaron y vio los picos afilados, pronto la atravesarían y en su mente solo estaban sus seres queridos, pero el momento de morir en forma de empalamiento no llego.

-¿Que paso? ¿Por que no siento dolor?- se cuestiono la pelirroja

"_Siento como si unos brazos me sostuvieran",_ abrió los ojos y los vio a sus padre con su cabello rojo, esos hermosos ojos que le mostraban amor, ternura sus padres estaban ahí resguardándola de el peligro, los ojos rubí de Ginny empezaron a cristalizarse su corazón dolía.

-¿Por que Ginny?, ¿Por que te rindes?- preguntaron Molly y Arthur

-¡Nosotros no criamos a una cobarde!- fueron las palabras de su madre dándole una mirada que permitía debate. Suavizo su mirada y continúo -¡Corazón no te rindas!, ¡Pelea como una leona!- le dijo con fuego en sus ojos, la llama de Ginny se encendió mas

-¡Demuestra que llevas con orgullos nuestro apellido, el apellido **Weasly**!- hablo como nunca Arthur Weasly cabeza de esa familia, el hombre que amaba la paz, ahora sus ojos mostraban la llama de combate y valor.

-Tú eres nuestro más grande tesoro, la primera mujer en muchas generaciones.- Dijo su padre sosteniéndola de un brazo.

Ginny miraba a sus padres, levanto sus ojos y vio que una criatura se aproximaba hacia donde se encontraban y temió perderlo de nuevo.

Mientras mas se acercaba, pudo distinguir que se trataba de un dragón más específicamente de un **Bola De Fuego Chino**.

"_Un dragón"_ dijo su mente y empezó a procesar la manera de salir vivos de ahí, vio como se acercaba a toda velocidad sobre ellos, -¡esta ves no!- Grito -¡esta ves si podré ayudarlos!- se dijo así misma abrazo a sus padres.

Concentro su energía y un aura color verde claro apareció a su alredor, el dragón arrojo una bola fuego, esta se acercaba a los tres, dio un grito y un fuego verde esmeralda los envolvió protegiéndolos.

Ginny se aparto de sus padres, y dos bolas de fuego rojo fueron lanzadas por el dragón, mientras se precipitaba donde Ginny, sus padre estaban paralizados, por lo que pasaba, Ginny mas ágil aumento su escudo de fuego y lanzo un rayo de fuego esmeralda que noqueo al dragón, los Weasly protegidos por el escudo de llamas desaparecieron de el lugar, dejando un rastro de humo.

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero les gustes, espero poder subir el próximo pronto, solo les anuncio que la pelea final esta por comenzar.

Bye cuídense


	3. La Esperanza de Hermione

_Espero les guste esta historia, como ya sabrán los personajes nos son míos solo los tomo prestado_.

**La Esperanza de Hermione Granger**

_(Soy Hermione Jean Granger ¡La sabelotodo Granger!)_

_Para esta parte les recomiendo la canción__**Linkin Park In the end Live**_

--

-¡Hermione despierta corazón!- Hablaba la señora Granger mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija.

-¡Abre tus ojos!- decía su padre angustiado al ver que su hija no despertaba.

-No despierta Robert, ¿por que?- preguntaba afligida la mujer solo veía como el cuerpo de la castaña se retorcía.

-No lo se, solo vi lo mismo que tu, que un rayo plateado la golpeo- le contesto, mientras ellos iban a un lugar mas seguro según su hija, un rayo la golpeo, este descendió de los cielos y los ojos de su hija brillaron intensamente y luego se pusieron negros y cayo al suelo de so hace 10 minutos.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo una bruja mayor la sub. Directora Minerva Mcgonagall

-No se preocupen- y haciendo un movimiento con su varita y diciendo -**¡Rennervante**!- Hermione pudo despertar.

La subdirectora vio a su alumna predilecta, se hinco donde estaba recostada y viéndola directamente a los ojo le dijo -¡De aquí en adelante solo tu decisión los salvara!- Y con plus desapareció. Dejando a los tres asombrados, los papas de Hermione corrieron a abrazar a su hija, Hermione supo que esa no era su profesora.

Hermione aunque un poco confundida puso en marcha su mente, vio a sus padre vivos y eso ya era un logro, _ahora solo quedaba resolver, aquello que vio, "¿era el futuro, o eran solo ilusiones?", pero de ser así, a ella se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, y esta ves no se dejaría llevar por impulsos._

Abrazo a sus padres y logro levantarse, y pudo a preciar el ambiente, _¡nada nuevo!_ Pensó.

-¡Pensamos que te habías muerto! sentí que te había perdido- decía su madre llorando.

-¿Hija te pasa algo?- hablo su padre y ante ellos surgió una sombra negra, un hombre con una mascara plateada, y varita en mano. Riendo estruendosamente.

-¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!- dijo alegre el mortifago

-¡Es una maldita sangre sucia y sus asquerosos padres!- dijo en tono mordaz el mortifago Amycus Carrow, un hombre alto, de aspecto enfermo, con signos de locura, de sonrisa torcida y maligna, sus ojos de serpiente los miraba como si fueran parásitos que necesitan ser eliminados.

Hermione coloco a sus padre detrás de ella, el mortifago disparo un -**¡crucio!-**, pero ella fue mas rápida y lanzo un -**¡Protego!-** que los cubrió a los tres.

-¡Ya veo asquerosa sangre sucia!- escupió Amycus, -no me Haras las cosas fáciles- dijo el hombre sonriendo y viéndola con odio en sus ojos.

Hermione temió por un momento pero puso cordura a sus movimientos, el hombre se alejo un poco, cosa que aprovecho la morocha pasa hacer que sus padre se alejaran un poco, aunque a regañadientes pero ellos sabían que nada harían contra aquel hombre así que solo podían confiar en su hija.

Hermione miro al hombre y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos recibió un potente rayo de fuego, la morocha cayó muy lejos y con signos de quemadura en su ropa, quedo en el suelo.

Carrow corrió rápidamente donde su adversario pues quería jugar un poco mas, cuando la vio, empezó a reír, Hermione no se podía levantar -**¡crucio!, ¡crucio**!- Gritaba el mortifago sin piedad. La morocha se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, busco su varita en su pantalón hasta que la encontró.

La ira de apodero de Hermione y grito un fuerte -**¡Expelliarmus!-** Tirando al hombre lejos de ella, este cayo en una rocas haciendo se un poco de daño, la morocha se levanto, vio que el mortifago se levantaba y con su cara negaba, -¡ese no es comportamiento de las cucarachas!- se sacudió el polvo y la observo con superioridad.

Hermione no lo tolero mas y corrió donde el, propinándole una serie de golpes y patadas, el simplemente los detenías los esquivaba.

La tomo de las manos y Hermione arremetió con sus pies, soltándose corrió donde el, que se encontraba en el suelo, el viéndola, levanto su piernas y con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo empezó a girar atacándola, con fuertes patadas, Hermione lanzo una patada al ras de el suelo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, el hombre furioso le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla y le lanzo un hechizo -**¡Incarcerus!-** y una cuerdas invensibles la sujetaban fuertemente, impidiéndole poder moverse.

Hermione empezó a recitar un hechizo y aunque no lo noto sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a un negro completamente sin iris, una esfera de energía que envolvió al mortifago aprisionándolo, en el interior de la esfera, ataques eléctricos golpeaban a Carrow, este a su a ves aunque tarde reacciono y lanzo un golpe al suelo ocasionando un fuerte temblor que elimino la concentración del hechizo de su oponente liberándolo.

El mortifago arremetió de nuevo y dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de la castaña haciéndola girar y que su cuello tronara, pero Hermione no se detuvo, sus ojos brillaban con un aura de energía, un extraño sello se dibujo a sus pies era magia occidental.

-¡Así que tu eres una de las elegidas!- dijo el hombre, -será mas divertido de lo que pensé- el hombre concentro su energía en su varita y al igual que a Hermione, debajo de sus pies se formo un sello con una serpiente de color verde esmeralda con una calavera negra.

Ambos sellos reaccionaron, en una expulsión de energía sin precedentes, ambos formaban grandes tornados, que además de repelerse, servia de escudo, las varitas se introdujeron en sus cuerpos, y así la batalla acababa de comenzar.

En un rápido moviendo de manos Hermione activo la fuerza de su varita lanzando pequeñas agujas directo al mortifago, este a su ves lazo un escudo de serpiente que lo protegió, ambos saltaron rodeándose sin dejar de verse, cara a cara.

De los brazo de Carrow aparecieron unos Juttes color negro, y se lanzo a atacar, dando certeros golpes al cuerpo de Hermione, de un salto hacia atrás esta se pudo salvar, pero solo por un momento pues el hombre la seguían de cerca, empezó a recitar un hechizo mientras corría.

Salto alto y grito -**¡Explosión de clavos!-** Carrow vio como desde el cielo descendía afilados clavos en un movimiento rápido puedo esquivar algunos pero no todos, incrustándoseles clavos en las piernas, el con sus manos se los saco como si nada.

Mientras caía Hermione, el formo un tornado de arena y lanzo un fuerte golpe con sus Juttes, fue tan fuerte el golpe que se hoyo como se quebraban sus costillas, el hombre empezó a reír fuertemente.

-¡No te rindas palomita! Por que si no, el juego no será divertido- dijo el hombre lanzándose hacia ella nuevamente, los sellos volvieron aparecer y los puños de ambos brillaban, arremetieron uno contra el otro, provocando una muralla de poder, lanzándolos lejos, de un salto los dos se levantaron..

Carrow boto sus Juttes y saco de su cuerpo la varita, empezó a formarse una esfera de energía que crecía rápidamente y se tornaba negra, la lanzo hacia Hermione _seguro que esta ves la mataría y su señor lo recompensaría no solo por matar a la amiga de de Potter sino también a una elegida._

Hermione al ver la esfera de energía acercándose, empezó a concentrar su poder en su cuerpo para recibir el ataque, su cuerpo empezó a brillar con luz plateada el ataque se acercaba y la golpeo de lleno, una espesa capa de polvo envolvió el lugar, el mortifago satisfecho se disponía a irse cuando la vio corriendo hacia el con la bola de energía que momentos atrás le había atacado.

El mortifago la vio toda lastimada, pero lo más importante, _la esfera estaba en sus manos mas fuerte que antes tenia que escapar de ahí sino esa entupida niña lo mataría._

-¡A donde vas maldito!- Grito Hermione, corrió con mas velocidad hacia su enemigo, con la bola negra en sus manos, se acerco todo lo que pudo y con movimiento rápido sitúo la bola en el estomago de Carrow y la soltó, esta empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo del mortifago, Carrow gritaba de dolor y quiso detenerla pero no pudo.

Hermione salto hacia atrás dando un pirueta en el aire. Vio como este quiso detener el ataque con sus manos pero era demasiado tarde, atravesó su cuerpo matándolo al instante.

Hermione cayo hincada y muy cansada en el suelo, sus padres se acercaron.

-¿Hermione estas bien?, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¿Esta muerto?- Eran las preguntas que le hacían a su hija.

Hermione intentaba tomar aire pero el dolor en su pecho se lo impedía, escucho los gritos de sus padre y los vio, ellos miraban el cielo una cantidad de rayos negros atravesaban el cielo y caían a tierra provocando explosiones, la morocha rápidamente formo una pirámide de energía, justo antes que los rayos los tocaran.

Hermione vio a sus padres y pensó en el dolor que sintió cuando creyó que los había perdido, y vio a su alredor a sus compañeros peleando, a sus maestros, a los aurores, pensó en Harry y Ron sus hermanos a todos y decidida se sitúo frente a sus padres, y hablo.

Pero sobre todo recordó a sus amigas y la promesa que hicieron, _"pase lo que pase nos encontraremos y seremos felices"_ fue lo que recordó de ese día antes de el inicio de la guerra

-¡Mama, papa! yo los amo con toda mi alma, pero en esta pelea no soy yo la que vencerá a **Voldemort,** ese misión es de Harry pero si esta en mis manos poder ayudarle lo are, así que les pido perdón- le hablo mientras su labio temblaba y el liquido rojo adornaba su cuerpo.

Robert y Jane Granger vieron la decisión de su hija y ambos asistieron con su cabeza.

-¡Mas te vale regresar viva, me escuchantes!- Dijo su madre que intentaba frenar sus lagrimas y ser fuerte para su hija

-¡Nosotros te esperaremos hija, confiamos en ti!- Dijo su padre orgulloso de hija

Hermione salio de la pirámide y les pidió a sus padres que no salieran de ella, creo dos mas y les dijo a los heridos que se protegieran ahí, que los hechizos ni los mortifago los dañarían. Así despidiéndose con su mano de sus padres, salio corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, pues era ahí donde su pesadilla dio inicio.

Cuando Hermione corría vio a unos dragones y pensó en los Weasly.

"_Mi miedo en esta batalla no es morir, mi objetivo es que mis amigos y mi familia sean felices en un lugar donde haya paz, esa es mi esperanza"_


	4. ¡El Valor de Ginny Weasly!

_Como ya sabrán los personajes nos son míos solo los tomo prestado para mi historia_.

**El Valor de Ginny Weasly La Luz de su corazon**

Para esta parte les recomiendo la canción **The Rasmus - In The Shadows**

Este capitulo esta dedicado a__sayuka-16, lyli-amil y alastor82, espero les guste

**-**

Ginny abrió sus ojos lentamente escucho como estallaban cosas, y como se conjuraban hechizos, despertó por completo y recordó su pesadilla ahí radicaban sus mayores temores.

_--_

_Ella Gin__ny Weasly escondida siempre entre las sombras, esperando que alguien la encuentre, preocupada por lo demás, siempre oculta, eso cambiaria ella ya no esperaría a que alguien la amara, ahora ella extendería sus alas y saldría de esa sombras que le impedían ser feliz_

_--_

Vio que estaba rodeada por personas, puso mas atención y pudo identificar a esas personas era su mamá, su papá, Ron, George, y Will. Se levanto con cuidado y adelante observo a cinco mortifagos que lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra a su familia.-mis papas están vivos, gracias Merlín- dijo para ella suavemente

-¿estas bien cariño?- Dijo su madre mientras agitaba su varita defendiéndose

-Hija no te preocupes estamos aquí- dijo su padre mientras invocaba un escudo para proteger a su familia

-¡Oye tonta no te pudiste desmayar en otra parte!- dijo su hermano Ron

-¡Hola pequeña!- dijo Will

-¡pecas levante perezosa!- le grito riendo George

Todos ellos estaban protegiéndola y defendiéndose como podían y sintió que sus celdas de sombras caían un poco frente a ella.

-¡Es una deshonra que ustedes unos traidores se levanten contra nuestro señor- dijo uno de los enmascarado atacándolos

-¡Pobretones! aunque sean sangre limpia, no dejaran de ser unos entupidos que se junta con la basura- hablo otro enmascarado

-lo dicen por ustedes soquetes- habló George

**-Expelliarmus**- grito uno de ellos, pero el señor Weasly fue mas rápido y lanzo un **-¡Protejo!-**

**--**

_Sus pesadilla finalizaban, ahora era momento de encontrar las repuestas que necesitaba, no descansaría hasta ser feliz ella y sus seres amados, muchas veces retrocedió por miedo mientras se desconectaba de su mundo real, se obsesionó con sus errores y se sintió aislada, pagándolos, esperando que alguien la perdonara y la amara._

_--_

Los mortifagos rodeaban a los integrantes de la familia Weasly, ellos los miraban directamente, no bajaban las guardia, el enemigo levantó las varitas con elegancia dispuestos a atacar y así inicio una lluvia de hechizos.

Todos peleaban valientemente, una fuerte explosión los alerto, y un trozo de el Catillo descendía de lo alto, Hogwart esta siendo destruida, miraron el techo que había caído a unos metros y pertenecía a la torre de astronomía, rugidos y mantos de fuego llegaban desde las alturas.

Vieron como dragones peleaban entre si, en uno de ellos vieron a su hermano Charly que jineteaba mientras peleaba, una fuerte explosión retumbo en sus oídos.

-¡tenemos que ayudar a Charly!- dijo Arthur

-lo se cariño pero ¿como?- respondía su esposa

Vieron a sus hijos, ya eran unos hombrecitos pero para ellos eran sus pequeños, lanzados hechizos defendiendo la causa.

-¡yo lo haré!- dijo decidida la joven Weasly

-pero hija, sabes que es muy peligroso- no pudo continuar pues su esposo le toco el hombro

-¡ten mucho cuidado hija!, intentaremos llegar lo mas pronto posible- fue lo que salio de su padre y emprendió su marcha hacia lo que quedaba de la torre.

_--_

_He estado mirando sus mundos, esos do__nde solo soy una espectadora que no avanza, esperando en las sombras paciente a que se a mi turno de vivir, de alcanzar la luz de la felicidad, siempre busque y vivir por el mañana de soledad que amanecía en mi corazón._

_--_

La pelirroja se encontraba en las escaleras que conducían al aula que fue de astronomía, cuando llego vio el oscuro cielo, el techo de la misma no existía, lo que eran las paredes ahora solo eran escombros, en si el aula era un total desastres, vio a su hermano Fred en el suelo inconsciente y a su hermano mayor Charly protegiéndolo colocándose frente a el y defendiéndose de Bellatriz Lestrange.

Vio como la maldita atacaba a su hermano y le lanzabas cosas, sin pensarlo mas corrió donde sus hermano, ella no permitiría que alguien que amara muriera y menos por las manos de esa loca.

Su hermano la vio y le grito -¡Ginny vete, sal de aquí!, es muy peligroso regresa con mamá y papá

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza - hermano déjame ayudarte, pase lo que pase nosotros venceremos- Ginny giro en su eje _y vio a su oponente, la mujer sonreía de manera altanera, y sus ojos era los de una psicópata, se veía ojerosa, su cabello desaliñado, pálida su piel, una muerta viva,_ eso era los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

_--_

_Desde la sombras, mis fantasmas gritan que me rinda y que mate mi alma para __no ser salvada, pero he decidido no ser mas la esclava de las sombras y volare alto para huir de mi soledad._

_--_

-vamos a ver loca, que es lo que puedes hacer, si me vencerás como gritas a los vientos- le reto la pelirroja mientras le hacia señas a su hermano Charly que sacara a Fred de ahí

Lestragen moviendo su mano donde tenia la varita soltó una carcajada y con ella negó –mira mocosa, y crees que solo magia común poseo, que lastima pero si pelear quiere te enseñare a no molestar a tu superiores- decía mientras de improviso le lanzo un rayo rojo, Ginny al estar descuidada lo recibió de lleno el hechizo y la lanzo hacia una de la orilla de la torre.

-¡Ginny estas bien!- le grito su hermano

La pelirroja se levanto un poco mareada –¡maldita bruja me las pagaras!- se acerco y empuño su varita, la pelea iba a dar comienzo.

Una pared se levanto cubriendo a Bellatriz y Ginny, sacando de en medio a Charly –¡perdóname hermano! pero esto es entre ella y yo- le dijo

Bellatriz no perdió su tiempo y conjuro unos bloque de hielo, el ambiente también se enfrío, los latidos de la pelirroja aumentaron, de repente perdió de vista a su rival, vio lo bloques y vio que eran espejos donde se reflejaba Lestrange y se puso alerta

El primer ataque lo hizo Lestrange lanzado lanzas de hielo, Ginny formo un escudo, fue roto por la intensidad de el ataque, enojada se inclino en el hielo.

Se formo un circulo donde las gotas de aguadle hielo se convertía en vapor con energía, -¡no permitiré que mates a alguien mas!- hablo y una columna de fuego esmeralda se levanto desde donde ella estaba, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, Bellatriz solo la miraba alegre aunque el fuego era potente no destruía los espejos, de el suelo salieron grietas donde pasaba el poder de Ginny formaba látigos de fuego.

Vio como Fred estaba desangrándose por las heridas que poseía, sintió ira y sus ojos brillaron, el fuego de Ginny se hizo mas potente haciendo que Bellatriz retrocediera Ginny estaba como loca, con un grito se lanzo al ataque, Lestrange la esperaba.

Saco unas cruces de cristal y las lanzo, Ginny llego donde ella esquivando el ataque, se deslizo para llegar al espejo donde aparecía, pero ella ya había escapado, empezó a buscarla rápidamente donde diablo de había ido, sintió su preencendía su reflejo, se vio en todos los espejo y de todos salieron cruces de cristal atacándola, la mujer reía, muchas de esas cruces atravesaron el cuerpo de la pelirroja con un fuerte grito lanzo una llamarada de fuego que destrozo las cruces, se lanzo a destruir el espejo donde estaba su enemigo, dio un potente puñetazo pero ella ya había escapado.

Desde arriba salio Bellatriz con una espada para atravesar a Ginny, la ojirubi giro su cabeza y vio la espada, dio un salto y giro en el aire para aterrizar deslizándose fuera de la trampa.

Enojada corrió donde Lestrange, y logro alcanzarla la tomo de una de las manos e inicio un combo de golpes en la cara, demasiados fuertes para una jovencita dañando el cuerpo de la mortifaga, Lestrange no reaccionaba y solo recibía los golpes, salio disparada hacia uno de los espejo destruyéndolo, Ginny respiraba rápidamente.

--

_A veces __pienso que debería ir a jugar con el fuego de los cielos, junto a los cuervos del abismo, volar con ellos hacia la luz de la oscuridad, de alguna manera ya no espero un milagro, lo construiré yo misma con mis manos._

--

Lestrange regreso y con una fuerte patada en el suelo la ataco, el poder era sorpréndete destruyendo el suelo de la sala de astronomía, Ginny se sujeto de la orilla para no caer, Bellatriz se dirigió donde ella, con un fuerte puño destruyo la pared donde se sostenía Ginny, esta logro saltar y aterrizar en donde hubiera suelo.

Pero Lestrange No se dio por vencida y la siguió, Ginny corrió para escapar, eran patadas y puñetazo que las dos evadían pero Lestrange dio un golpe directo en el rostro de la pelirroja, la sujeto de el cuello y la lanzo hacia arriba, ella salto y se coloco al lado de la Weasly se retorcía sus manos gustosa y le regalo a la pelirroja, una serie de golpes, Ginny no podía hacer nada, sus hermanos la miraban y golpeaban el campo de fuerza a puño desnudo y con hechizos.

Lestrange la alzo nuevamente a la sala de astronomía, y Ginny cayo en el duro suelo, con unas cuerdas fue agarrada nuevamente y empujada por su enemiga que la ahogaba, continuo golpeando, Ginny saco su varita y acumulo energía un circulo de poder se formo y aparecieron unas dagas rojas, corto la cuerda y ataco ahora ella a Bellatriz, esta estaba sorprendida por esa magia.

--

_He estado viendo su felicidad, he estado esperando un milagro que no llega, __así que lo he decidido, es mi turno de salir de las sombras._

--

Ginny envistió a Lestrange con sus dagas solo se veía el brillo de las armas al moverlas, sus pies se movían con agilidad golpeando a su rival al igual que sus manos.

La mortifaga convoco a inferís para ayudarle Ginny empezó a pelear con ellos, dándole patadas y estocadas con sus dagas, pequeños hilos negros manejaban a los muertos, la pelirroja rompió los hilos y calcino a esas cintura.

Bellatriz quería huir pero no podía, vio acercarse a la Weasly, vio que sus ojos eran rojos llenos de furia y sed de venganza, recibió una patada en el rostro, de su nariz empezó a salir sangre, empezó a defenderse pero los golpes eran muy rápidos.

Un sin fin de patadas voladoras daba Ginny a su enemiga, estaba agotada pero ella seguía sin hacer casos a los gritos de sus hermanos, la ira ganaba el corazón de la pelirroja, dio otro golpe a la mortifaga y esta cayo al suelo, empezó a vomitar sangre, mucha sangra, Ginny la miraba con la vista perdía con esos horribles ojos rojos, como el mismo demonio.

Lestrange se levanto y su boca estaba llena de sangre, escupió un poco a un lado y lanzo un ataque con su barita, pero la pelirroja ya no estaba, solo sintió como alguien la ataco desde abajo y golpeo fuertemente su estomago, los ojos de la mortifaga se cerraron un poco y de su boca y ojos salio mas sangre, salio liquido gástrico de su boca, Ginny la lanzo hacia un muro y empaco otra serie de golpes, Lestrange ya no hacia nada por defenderse, solo miraba esos ojos llenos de maldad.

Uno y otro golpe daba Ginny, sus hermanos lograron pasar y corrieron donde su hermana, ambos de cada lado quisieron detenerla

-¡Ginny para por favor!, vuelve en si hermana- decía Charly

-¡Ginny no te conviertas en asesina por favor!, no seas como ella- le gritaba uno de los gemelos George que había llegado a ayudar

La pelirroja no se detenía y sus ojos eran de pura maldad, los lanzo lejos a ambos y continuaba atacando como loca, mas rápido mas fuerte, Lestrange cayo a un lado inconsciente con huesos rotos ensangrentados, Ginny la levanto de su cabello negro y la llevo hasta su altura la vio y sonrío una sonrisa malévola.

"_En el interior del sub-conciente de Ginny había una lucha interna entre su yo y las sombras, parecía que ella seria absorbida y no podía hacer nada, atacaba a todo lo que se ponía a su alcance, lastimo a sus hermanos y vio a Bellatriz, en cualquier momento moriría en manos de ella, sus manos serian manchadas de sangre, y se hundiría en la oscuridad"_

_--_

_He estado viviendo, he buscado una vida que no es la __mía, pero el mañana ya llego a mi vida y siento los rayos de el sol que bañan mi alma, siento que es ahora que por fin hallé la salida de ese camino en círculos que he estado siguiendo, si un mapa, si estrellas que me ubiquen, siempre mirando a los demás, esperando que ellos me vean, sáname, tócame, siénteme, veme, llévame mas alto, estoy viva, estoy a tu lado, estoy esperando._

_--_

Charly se paro frente a su hermana y la miro los ojos de la chica eran de pura maldad –¡Ginny donde estas regresa!- le decía mientras lloraba, al ver a su pequeña hermana en ese estado

La chica tomo a Lestrange y salto desde la torre y aterrizo cerca de donde su familia estaba, cuando los demás la vieron de horrorizaron de ver a la mortifaga en esas condiciones y mas aún, de ver a su hija con una aura negra.

Soltó a su rival, en su interior ella peleaba con una silueta muy parecida a ella, le estaba ganando, pero sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, escuchaba voces a lo lejos y una luz calida, la sombra se asunto y enfoco sus ataques nuevamente, látigos negros seguían a Ginny ella los evadía, pero eran muchos y la luz se alejaba

-¡Ginny regresa!, vamos hermanita sal de ahí- le decía Will

-¡no dejes que tus pecados te quiebren!- le dijo Ron

-sabes que te amamos y que eres parte de esta familia- dijeron los gemelos

-¡juntos Ginny lo lograremos!- dijeron sus padres

Invoco sus dagas y decidió luchar por ella, por su futuro, sus alas ya no estaban encadenada ahora volaba y vencería de una ves a su maldad interior, con sus dagas atravesó a la sombra y esta se desvaneció, la luz por fin la alcanzo y Ginny se dejo llenar de ella, ya había salido de esa cárcel de sombras y oscuridad.

Ginny despertó y vio que estaba una esfera de energía, bajo su vista y vio a su familia, ellos le daban su energía para salir, vio el cuerpo de Lestrange destrozado, pero la sitio respirar –¡no le matado!- dijo mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos rubí, su familia salio a abrazarla, toda esa locura había terminado.

_--_

_Estoy mirando y __esperándote desconocido, en las sobras por mi turno de ver la luz, he estado buscando mi verdadero destino y esperando la señal para comenzar, y el mañana ya llega y mi tiempo en las sombra se termina, por que ya he salido y encontré lo que me hacia falta y eso era "__**Valor"**_

_**--**_


End file.
